


Nick's Date

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "Nick Mallory came to pick up his date." the older teen said, without so much as a blink of an eye.Corey on the other hand couldn't help but gape."Date?"





	Nick's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or any of its characters

Corey blinked in surprise as he stared back at the older teen standing on the other side of the threshold with his hands in his pockets. For some reason the wind blew by right at that moment ruffling his auburn locks, he heard birds suddenly begin to chirp nearby and honest to God Corey could have sworn that a ray of sunshine fell right over the teens face highlighting every feature as he tossed his hair back with a brief flick of his head.

Hunky Nick Mallory.

“Hey Corey Riffin.”

“Hey…” The blue haired teen paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Yeah he and Nick have talked plenty of times, but most of those times Corey was usually just trying to get Nick to help them with his sister to make her go diary so they could get lyrics for a new song. In all honesty, they don’t have much in common so they rarely ever hung out for longer than a couple of minutes. Corey’s always just so busy with the band and his friends and Nick is well… He’s Nick Mallory. They don’t really run in the same crowd, despite the fact that Corey was moderately popular because of the band and all the things he’s done in Peaceville. Even if they all go to the same high school now, with Nick as a senior and them all as freshmen, they don’t really hang out much at all. So Corey paused, because they didn’t have another diary meltdown planned with Trina for that day. No, today is one of those rare days when they just relax and hang out, bounce ideas off of one another for new songs or maybe just watch some movies.

So what on earth could Nick be doing at his house?

The moment dragged on for a few more seconds with Corey staring and Nick still looking obscenely cool. The teen finally just asked.

“What are you doing here, Nick?”

“Nick Mallory came to pick up his date.” The older teen said without so much as a blink of an eye, Corey on the other hand couldn’t help but gape.

“Date?”

Nick shrugged.

Date? Date with who?

Corey’s eyes went wide. Wait a minute, Trina’s upstairs with Mina and having witnessed his sister’s desperate, sometimes public and excessive attempts at getting Nick’s attention wouldn’t that mean-

“So you’re here to pick up Trina?” Corey said with a small smile as he leaned against the door with his right hand still on the doorknob, “That’s great. I’m glad you two are finally dating.”

And that’s the truth.

Despite all the things he’s put Trina through in order to force her to go diary, despite all the things Trina put him through to simply torment him. She’s still his sister, he loves her and he wants her to be happy. So if Trina finally got her wish and got the boy of her dreams then Corey wasn’t about to get in the way. Nick’s a nice guy and Trina’s worked so hard to get him, so Corey’s happy for them. Even if the only song lyrics they’ll be able to get out of Trina will be filled with butterflies and ponies and all about love from now on. This whole diary meltdown thing was only temporary anyway, soon Corey will be writing his own lyrics for the band, it’s only a matter of time, getting in the right mood and finding the right inspiration, they’ll be fine.

And if all else fails, they could always get Mina to go diary crazy, I mean they did it once, they could do it again… and again and again-

“I’ll just tell her you’re here-“

“Nick’s not here for Trina Riffin.” Nick said and Corey frowned, “You’re not?”

“No.”

“But-“

“Trina Riffin’s an interesting girl and Nick acknowledges that she’d make an interesting girlfriend,” Corey wasn’t sure about that but he kept the comment to himself as Nick continued, “But she isn’t Nick Mallory’s type.”

For a moment Corey felt offended on Trina’s behalf, sure his sister isn’t the sanest girl on the block but she’s still his sister. The next moment Corey was confused. If Nick wasn’t talking about Trina then who-

“Are-Are you here for Mina?”

It seemed like the only logical explanation since she was the only girl inside the house other than his sister, you know besides Laney since she’s technically a girl but Nick wouldn’t be there for her. It could only be Mina.

Corey cringed; Trina’s going to blow a fuse.

For a moment Corey couldn’t help but think of the amazing song that would come from the meltdown that Trina would have in finding out that Nick was taking Mina out on a date, on the other he couldn’t help but think of the absolute carnage that would follow. Trina would never talk to Mina ever again, their friendship would be ruined and Trina would fall into a completely depressive slump. Although Corey couldn’t deny that he’s always thought that Mina was a better fit for Nick. They just had more in common; they both liked history, both liked birds and Nick’s always had a thing for smart girls. Mina could usually get Nick’s attention without even trying, unlike Trina.

Actually now that Corey thinks about it, this should’ve happened a lot sooner.

Trina’s going to be devastated.

“Mina, Trina Riffin’s friend? Nick isn’t here for her.”

And then Corey was thrown for a complete loop.

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“Then who-“

“Look Corey,” the older teen glanced down at his watch for a moment before looking back up at Corey, “Nick’s date told him to come pick them up in Corey Riffin’s garage, but Nick doesn’t do garage doors so he used the front door. Can Nick just come in now? It’s almost two and he doesn’t want to be late.”

“I uhm, yeah I guess.” Corey said stepping aside and Nick walked inside, somehow the chirping outside ceased and the sunshine dimmed to normal levels as he shut the door behind the teen. Nick waited for him a few feet away with an arched brow when Corey just stared back at him until he finally realized-

“Oh right, garage is this way.” Corey said with a wry smile as he slipped past the other teen and led the way to the garage. Nick followed all while Corey tried to figure out exactly who Nick’s date could possibly be.

If it’s not Trina and it’s not Mina then the only possible option was-

Corey almost froze.

“Is everything alright?”

Corey swallowed hard before just nodding his head and continuing. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Laney.

Technically speaking Laney’s a girl, the only other girl in the house so wouldn’t that mean that she was Nick’s date.

Corey wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

I mean yeah, Laney’s a girl and yeah most girls date guys. Most girls would actually kill to get a date with Nick Mallory so by all rights there’s no reason as to why Laney couldn’t go out on a date with Nick. It’s just that well…

It’s Laney.

Laney didn’t really seem to care about any of that girly stuff. She didn’t care about shopping or getting her hair and nails done or going on dates with popular guys. Laney’s always just been about the band, how to make the band a success, how to get lyrics for the band, how to one up the Newmans. So Corey always just assumed that it would stay that way.

But now with Nick, in the house to pick up his date he wasn’t so sure and again he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Corey glanced over his shoulder as they walked through the kitchen and neared the door leading to the garage. Nick with his perfect hair and perfect eyes and perfect… everything!

It’s not that Corey thought that Laney couldn’t get a date with Nick if she wanted to it’s just that Laney never seemed like Nick’s type. Nick never seemed like Laney’s type. Not that he’s ever thought about Laney’s type since she’s always just sort of been his bro. They were friends, best friends, nothing more nothing less.

But if he did think of Laney’s type then he certainly didn’t think of anyone like Nick Mallory.

Laney would probably like someone more down to earth, someone more normal and not as impossibly perfect, someone fun and ambitious and into music. Sort of like him only not him.

No not him at all.

Corey shook his head as he stopped at the door and paused before opening it.

There was popcorn and soda on the table in front of the couch, a werewolf movie on pause on the TV and a drummer spread out on the couch. Kon was on the couch but Laney and Kin weren’t anywhere in sight. For a moment Corey was grateful that he didn’t have to watch Nick pick up his date just yet.

“Corey what took you so long? I hope that was the pizza guy-“ The  raven haired teen moved so he was leaning up against the back rest with a bright smile on his face only for it to immediately fall when he saw the two and slipped into a pout, “Oh, it’s just you.”

“What’s up, Kon Kujira.” Nick said with a short nod but Kon just scoffed turning around to face the TV again with a huff, “Whatever.”

Corey frowned.

Kon is never that rude to anyone, Kon is never rude period.

As a matter of fact Corey doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone that’s as nice as Kon not even Kin. It was always a running joke between them. Kin was the smart one and Kon was the nice one, although that was only by a slim margin.

Still Kon has always been nice, so why be so offish to Nick?

“Where are Kin and Laney?” Corey said stepping a little further into the room and Nick did the same stopping beside the instruments they had set up to one side of the room while Kon just kept glaring at the frozen screen.

“In the bathroom, getting ready for Nick.” Kon bit out bitterly and Corey resisted the urge to swallow hard at that as glanced up at the door leading to the bathroom in the garage and he forced a small smile onto his face. “Oh, have they been in there for long?”

Kon shrugged, “Just since you went upstairs.”

Just then the bathroom door opened and Corey held his breath, Laney stepped out shutting the door behind her before she lifted her head and looked up at Corey before her eyes flickered over to Nick and she smiled.

Corey ignored the sharp tug in his chest at the action.

“Hey Laney Penn.”

“Nick, you’re here.” Laney glanced down at the watch on her wrist, “And exactly on time too.”

The older teen shrugged, “Nick didn’t want to be late for his date.”

“Yeah.” Laney said still smiling with her hands twisting in front of her for a moment before she thumbed back to the bathroom, “I should probably…”

The redhead turned back towards the bathroom and Corey tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. But somehow his brain refused to process the information that it was given in any way that made sense. It just didn’t make sense and yet here it is.

Laney is going out on a date with Nick Mallory.

That tug in Corey’s chest pulled harder and his hands clenched as he watched the redhead open up the bathroom door and stick her head inside, until she spoke and Corey couldn’t help but frown in hopeless confusion.

“Hey Kin, your boyfriend’s here.”

“What?”

Kin’s boyfriend?

The blue haired teen’s confusion reached all new heights as Kin’s voice called out from the bathroom.

“He’s not my-wait, he is?!... Be out in a minute!”

Laney giggled as she shut the door and turned back towards them, “He’ll be out in a minute. Want something to drink while you wait? We have soda.”

“I-“

Before Nick could respond Kon interrupted them with a glare as he sat up against the backrest all over again. “No we don’t.”

Laney sighed in frustration, “Kon-“

“It’s fine.” Nick said with a cool smile, “Nick plans on taking Kin out for milkshakes anyway.”

Laney took a break from glaring at Kon who was glaring at Nick to give the older teen a smile, “Milkshakes huh? So you’re taking Kin to the ice cream parlor?”

“To start off with at least.” Nick said slipping up into a slight smile that still somehow looked ridiculously perfect as he pulled out a pair of tickets from his pocket and holding them out with effortless ease. “There’s an art exhibit called Metal’s Dark Fury in town. Nick knows that Kin wanted to go so he picked up the last two tickets.”

“Metal’s Dark Fury?!” Kon almost screeched, “Kin and I were supposed to go to that-… How did you even get tickets?”

The taller teen shrugged, “Nick knows people.”

Kon growled, Laney rolled her eyes and Corey just stared cause-

WHAT?!

The bathroom door opened again and this time Kin stepped out looking… looking good.

He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans ripped up at the knees with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Kin pushed the frame of his glasses up his nose, right over the light blush burning underneath his cheeks as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around the older teen in a hug.

“Hey Nick.”

“Hey babe.” Nick said and a bright blush broke over his face, Kin pulled back looking down at Nick’s hand, “What’re those?”

“Oh… uhm-they’re uhm,” Nick stuttered.

Corey almost gaped.

 _The_ hunky Nick Mallory, stuttered.

Corey didn’t even know it was possible for Nick to blush let alone get so flustered that he’d stutter.

“Nick-…” Laney gave a wide grin as Nick let out a sigh and continued, “I got us tickets for that exhibition you wanted to see.”

Nick gave Kin the tickets and the raven haired teen frowned a bit until a beaming smile suddenly broke out over his face, “Metal’s Dark Fury?! How did you even get tickets?”

“Nick knows pe-“

Nick’s blush went two shades darker when Kin suddenly kissed him, wrapping his arms around the taller teen’s neck to pull him close and Nick returned it as he wrapped his own arms around Kin’s waist turning his head to deepen the kiss.

Laney started to blush when Kin let out a soft moan and Kon glared as he cleared his throat, “Ughm!”

The two pulled apart.

“We should go.” Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Kin’s waist and the raven gave a nod, “Yeah, we should go. Bye guys.”

“Bye! Have fun.”

“Yeah bye…”

Laney said and Corey waved while Kon just turned back with a huff to grab the remote and start the movie, causing the werewolf on screen to start roaring loudly just as the redhead spoke.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but they’re adorable.”

“They’re adorable?” Corey started incredulously with wide eyes, “Since when are Nick and Kin… they?!”

“What’re you talking about Cor?” Laney asked with a tilt of her head, “Nick and Kin have been together for ages.”

“Exactly how long ago is ages?”

“Two years.” Kon bit out bitterly as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and shoved a mouthful into his mouth, “Long enough to forget he has a brother.”

“But-“

“Don’t you remember Corey? The time travel thing we did a few years back when Kin had to stay behind.” Laney explained with a roll of her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, “What did you think Kin was doing for a whole year while we were gone? Just sitting here in your garage waiting for us to get back?”

Corey almost gaped, he remembers the time machine stunt and honestly he never really thought about what Kin was doing while they were away, but still-

“He was dating Nick during that time?”

“No they were just friends. They only started dating a couple of months back.” Laney said with a tilt of her head, “Seriously though you and Trina are probably the only ones that haven’t noticed. Anyway Nick and Kin are really good together-”

“Yeah like a metal fork on a plate.” Kon bit out and Corey frowned remembering Kon’s behavior when Nick was there, “What’s with you?”

Laney rolled her eyes, “Just Ignore him, he’s still hung up on the fact that Kin doesn’t spend as much time with him even though _he’s happier now_.”

Kon mumbled out something intelligible and Laney gave a sigh just as Corey spoke.

“So Nick wasn’t here for you?”

“Me?” Laney gave him an incredulous look, “Why would you think-… whoa whoa whoa. Nick’s cool but-I’m not” the girl’s cheeks started to flush and she looked away for a moment, “He’s not exactly my type.”

Corey gave a sigh and that tug in his chest immediately eased up as he wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders, ignoring how Laney’s cheeks seemed to flush a little more as he pulled her over towards the couch and ruffled her hair. “Good to know fella. We need to make sure we stay focused on the band now that Kin’s going to be going AWOL more often.”

“Uh yeah, focus on the band.” Laney mumbled out with a disappointed pout while Corey flopped down on the couch next to Kon before Laney did the same. Corey glanced over at the redhead thinking about that ache in his chest from before and how Laney agreed that Nick wasn’t her type, for a moment wondering what if… what if-

Nah that’s not important anyway, it’s better to just focus on the band.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> A/N: yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
